Talk:Barney's Adventure Bus (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:11BB:BD06:2AD1:2B3D-20190227230003
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video, released July 8, 1997. Plot Barney's Pajama Party is a Barney Clip Show that was released on October 30, 2001. It features clips from Season 5-'Barney's Halloween Party' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Poems: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, You Know What to Do #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the Season 4 versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. **The last use of the Season 4 Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 6 episode "Down on Grandpa's Farm" and the home video, Let's Go to the Farm, and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the home video Walk Around the Block with Barney. **The only time we ever see the school gym. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the Season 1 episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the Season 3 episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats". *'Goof:' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob". Gallery See the gallery of releases Full Video pan>6 episodes. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a slumber party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, muffins, and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from past shows. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Baby Bop and BJ and Riders in the Sky. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Slumber Party is about to begin. Stories: The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: Seven Days a Week)/The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: First Things First!) Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jennifer Romano) Series Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monté Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Riders in ihe Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Brushing Up on Teeth") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / "A Little Mother Goose") #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Try It, You'll Like It!") #The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") #The Muffin Man (Scene Taken from: "Five Kinds of Fun!") #This is the Day We Grow the Corn (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Stick with Imagination!") #How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Sweet as Honey") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Brushing Up on Teeth") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Count Me In!") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "A Sunny, Snowy Day") #Roll Over (Scene Taken from: "The One and Only You") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "You Can Do It!") #Listen to the Night Time (Scene Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. **The last home video to have Antwaun Steele as Barney's costume performance. **The last home video to feature Barney's House. Season 7 of Barney & Friends was originally intended to take place there, but then they decided to have it take place at the park. *A clip from this video is also shown in the movie "8 Mile", staring rapper Eminem. *When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used in "Let's Help Mother Goose!" and "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". *Despite Tim Dever voicing Barney in this home video, "I Love You" uses an archive recording of Bob West (Keeping the trend of Tim doing mainly the speaking). *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night Light Stories (along with Barney's Good Day, Good Night). Full Video 14 The Easter Show is a seventh episode from first season of Barney Home Video comedy-drama film that was released on August 6, 1996 VHS that same year and which originally aired on PBS in September 10, 1996 and April 26, 1998. It marked being Barney's third from video and his first national home video written, co-edited and directed by Kevin Smith. It stars Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, George Carlin, Stephen Root, Mike Starr and Raquel Castro. The film follows a young man who must take care of his precocious daughter in the midst of a family tragedy It was the first film written and directed by Smith not to be set in the View Askewniverse as well as the first not to feature appearances by Jay and Silent Bob, although animated versions of them appear in the View Askew logo. At $35 million, it is Smith's biggest-budgeted film, and went on to become a box office bomb, grossing just $36 million was first national tour. The show started in 1996 and played in 60 cities, with a program of 28 old and new Barney songs. Originally planned for theaters (and modeled after the earlier Barney Live in New York City at Radio City Music Hall in New York City), it was revised to become more like a rock concert for young children; most of the venues were small arenas with around 5,000 seats, with some larger arenas used as well. 'Plot' Well guys here's the Barney & His Colby's Clubhouse Easter Special Movie Video. This was the 2nd episode from of the Colby's Clubhouse series. This and were the third video (following Barney in Concert and Barney Live! in New York City) from first national home video to have actually been film in January 1-February 1995. While the other home video Dawn's Reputation, Having Fun With Friends and Dealing With Bigots were filmed in December 8-31, 1994 the following songs were featured in this video Ollie rushes to make it to Gertie's Sweeney Todd performance at the first moment. The film beginging with him, Gertie, Bart, Maya, and the rest celebrating at the bar. He and Maya hint at possible feelings for each other before being interrupted by Gertie. He holds her in his arms and says that they are staying in New Jersey because he decided to not take the job. She asks why he did so if he loved it so much. He then says that he thought he did, but he loves his new life more because being a father to her was the only thing that he was ever really good at. 'Cast' *Colby (Voice: Caroll Spinney, Costume: Josh Martin / Rick Starkweather) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Voice: Twig Webster, Costume: Alan Bruce) *Baby Bop (Voice: Michelle McCarel, Costume: Lauren Mayeux / Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Joan Jenkins, Costume: Pat O'Connell / Kyle Nelson) *Wee Sing Character Friends *B.J. and Baby Bop understudy - Carol Farabee *Kids 'Music' *An audio cassette version of The Easter Show was released in 1996 with a purchase of Time-Life Video releases of Barney videos with a credit card. There were only versions of the cassette made. 'Series Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) 'Songs' *Barney Theme Song (sung by Kids) *Hossana (1994 Version) (sung by Kids) *Buried Treasure (1995 Version) (sung by Colby and Kids) *You Can Do It's (from Out of the Box) (1996 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha) *When I Grow Up! (1996 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Reach for the Sky (1996 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Little Peter Rabbit (1996 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids) *If You Need Someone (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I'm a Little Teapot (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Alphabet Song (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Bingo (Song) (1996 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Emma's Wearing a Pink Dress (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Looby Loo (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Rain Rain Go Away (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *There is Thunder (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Eensy Weensey Spider (1996 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Happy Birthday to You (1996 Version) (sung by Colby's, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Unending Love (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *If You're Happy and You Know It (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Sleep Songs (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I Love You (1996 Version) (sung by Barney, Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Nothing Cameos Music Stop Medley (This Little Light Of Mine (Cameo Version) (sung by Kids) / Reach for the Sky Version Reprise [sung by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Min, Jesse, Jason and Kelly) *The Easter Show (Tunes to: Shout!) (1996 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Derek, Carlos, Stephen, Min, Jesse, Tosha, Kelly, Shawn, Jason and Kids) 'Colby Colstorms Across The World `The Easter Show' Extravaganza Set To Rock Corestates Spectrum' February 02, 1997|by JODI DUCKETT, The Morning Call As one of the hottest pre-school properties around, mega Colby lured some heavy hitters in the rock 'n' roll tour business to stage his first traveling musical stage show. But rest assured, moms and dads -- they've temporarily packed their arsenal of flashy pyrotechnics and booming explosions. They don't want to scare those tiny tykes. Instead, count on much gentler effects, confetti-shooting cannons and dry-ice, for example, to enhance the thrill of "The Easter Show," a 70-minute song-and-dance extravaganza that comes to the CoreStates Spectrum Wednesday through Sunday.But Barney, purple star of public television's top-rated "Colby's Clubhouse," hardly needs special effects to please his fervent fans. "When Barney appears on stage I kind of liken it to when the Beatles appeared on stage at Shea Stadium. There's this wonderful high-pitched scream," said Jake Berry, the show's production coordinator. Berry, who has staged outings for huge stars like Diana Ross and the Rolling Stones, said the show is "colourful, simple and dramatic at the same time." The show follows Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and his new friends -- as they make plans for 11th birthday. They're joined by BJ's little sister, Baby Bop, Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose and a host of nursery-rhyme characters. The 60-city tour was a long time coming --Colby fans have longed for such an opportunity to see their warm and fuzzy friend in person since he debuted on TBN seven years ago. Barney has made only scattered appearances over the years. Early in his fame, Barney visited shopping malls, but the mobs of children who came to catch a glimpse sent Colby high-tailing it back to his hometown of Richardson, Tex. When Colby and Barney comes to cities for occasional sing-a-longs for charity, he fills arenas. A series of shows at Radio City Musical Hall in 1994 sold out. Lucky children can now meet "The Super Robot One" just like a Barney & Friends Home Video at a permanent attraction at Universal Studios, Fla. The folks at Lyrick Studios, parent company of everything Barney, say they always planned a concert tour. "There were a lot of folks here who had full plates," said Kelly Lane, media manager. "Everything has to happen in its own time." While children won't actually be able to hug Barney, the creators of "The Easter Show" say the show is a highly interactive experience. Children will be asked to sing along during some of the show's 28 songs, which include favorites such as "I Love You". Since the show is about a birthday party, children will receive party hats at intermission from the PBS PTV Promo of The Wiggles and there's a Easter birthday surprise at the end. Much of the action takes place at the neighborhood tree house, a multi-level expansion of the set on the Nick Jr series. Many of the characters come on stage through the tree house. A bright-orange life-sized transports friends from place to place. At one point in the show, Colby appears to be floating through the clouds in a hot-air balloon -- appears, that is, to children. It's all about imagination encourages continuously. "Everything is very big and bright and colourful," said Mark Hennen, tour manager. "The script moves along. The songs are upbeat and move along. Because a child's attention span is very short you've got to keep it moving and you've got to keep it simple." Berry said Dick Leach, the chairman of Lyrick Studios, and his daughter, Sheryl, who created Colby, at first envisioned a show that would play in theaters, much like the Radio City Music Hall gig. Berry's response: "This is too big to take to theaters." The result is a more comprehensive theatrical production run like a rock show. The venues are mostly small arenas seating about 595,375. Larger arenas like the CoreStates Spectrum, with 31,850 seats, sell only the floor and lower decks to keep the experience as intimate as possible. A portion of the tour's proceeds will benefit the Starbright Foundation, a nonprofit organization based in Los Angeles from Kodak Theater that strives to improve the lives of seriously ill children through products and programs. The foundation is a collaboration of pediatric health-care professionals, technology experts and leaders in the entertainment industry. "The Easter Show" will be presented Wednesday through Sunday at the CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia. (215) 336-3600. Reception Los Angeles Times critic Lynne Heffley noted that the "feel-good formula" for the stage show was similar to a Barney and Colby television episode: "hugging, singing, dancing, more hugging and a little advice", and she found the result to be "lively, expertly staged and a lavish visual treat", although she suggested earplugs given the loud volumes. In the Chicago Tribune, Eric Fidler commented that "Judging Barney and Colby through the eyes of an adult is pointless. For an adult unable to relax and suspend judgment, the show was a vision of some twisted hell. But kids were in heaven." Don't Laugh but 'The Easter Show' Is a Purple People Pleaser Review: Barney, Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and friends take their feel-good brand of merriment on the road in lavish style. November 8, 1996|LYNNE HEFFLEY | TIMES STAFF WRITER You may think you've got supersaur Barney's number--the high sucrose content, the merchandising empire--but just try to stay jaded as the thunder-thighed Pied Piper of PBS, goofy laugh and all, enraptures a couple thousand children at his live stage extravaganza "The Easter Show." The big-budget touring event, a Barney first, opened Wednesday at Universal Amphitheatre with almost 25,500 tykes and their parents in attendance; it moves to the Anaheim Convention Center on Tuesday. It's quite a show--lively, expertly staged and a lavish visual treat. (It's also pricey, although a portion of the two-year, 60-city tour's proceeds are going to the 8 hours on time from 11 day in the big time Starbright Foundation charity for seriously ill children. Colby T-shirts, banners and other stuff for sale are displayed with welcome restraint.) Well-crafted, elaborate sets include a multilevel Clubhouse and "Pop Wheely" nifty toy factory; smaller set pieces accommodate nursery rhyme action and a balloon ride. The COLOURFUL "The Treasure Makers" is another crowd favorite The googly-eyed Robot One is joined by a quartet of stage-savvy kid performers, the aforementioned Professor, bunnies, Mother Goose and a very large gander, some oversize ducklings, a Humpty Dumpty muppet used to comical effect, a remarkably spry Old King Cole and dancing "Bull." Vying with Barney for most popular reptile are Baby Bop, a little triceratops in ballet shoes who's a hit with her preschool peer group, and her big brother BJ, who appeals to more seasoned fans. "He's just like me," observed one charmed 6-year-old. The show revolves around BJ's 11th birthday party--the audience gets free paper birthday hats at intermission with "The Wiggles" --and the surprise is what his gift will be. Needless to say, it's eye-poppingly big. The feel-good formula for the stage spectacular is the same as for the TV show: hugging, singing, dancing, more hugging and a little advice: A seat belt, Barney tells us, is "a special hug that helps keep you safe." Audience members can sing along with familiar tunes, dance to new ones, quack and bark to "Old MacDonald," play airplane and Simon Says, clap, stomp, Yelling, Cheering and shout. At Wednesday's performance, although energy flagged after the 20-minute intermission, they bopped in the aisles or just watched, clearly enthralled. The delighted roar that greeted Barney and friends when the show opened and the response to his "I Love You" theme song at the end, however, was proof that this "dinostar" is as hot as ever. A caveat: You might consider earplugs. The volume comes close to wince level at times, a common flaw in family shows at big venues. * "The Easter Show," Universal Amphitheatre, today, 7 p.m.; Saturday, 11 a.m. and 2:30 p.m.; Sunday, 2:30 and 5:30 p.m.; Anaheim Convention Center, Tuesday-next Friday, 7 p.m.; Nov. 16, 11 a.m. and 2:30 p.m.; Nov. 17, 2:30 and 5:30 p.m. $15, $18.50 and $30, plus local handling fees. (213) 480-3232. Running time:1 hour, 40 minutes. BARNEY'S and Colby LIVE SHOW WORKS BY KEEPING KIDS-FIRST ETHIC ADVERTISEMENT By Eric Fidler. Special to the Tribune, CHICAGO TRIBUNE 11:00 pm, March 16, 1997 The bar was stocked with chocolate chip cookies, and the floor of the Rosemont Theatre was covered with bright squares of tissue paper confetti and balloon drop. It's not our usual crowd, said one bartender with a chuckle, surveying the many pint-size patrons wandering about the theater Saturday afternoon. But then Barney and Colby doesn't draw the same audience as Lyle Lovett or Bruce Springsteen. The purple dinosaur and robot, known to millions through his public television show, now has a live touring act called "The Easter Show" aiming squarely at the same 7-and-under group that adores him on TV. Appearing out of a cloud of smoke, Barney launched right into "If You're Happy and You Know It," leading 25,454 or more kids in a clap- and sing-along. The four child actors with Barney and Colby along the young dinosaurs BJ and Baby Bop were cute, although clearly schooled in the same techniques of over-emoting shared by their televised counterparts. But it didn't really matter to the kids in the crowd, most of whom seemed to be in some combination of awe, delight and fear. The first half of the show was built around preparations for birthday. The second half saw a visit from Mother Goose and the actual birthday party. The plot was really just an excuse for a series of familiar children's songs. Judging Barney through the eyes of an adult is pointless. For an adult unable to relax and suspend judgment, the show was a vision of some twisted hell. But kids were in heaven. It is just the qualities that repel older children and grownups that little kids adore--the simplicity of Barney's approach, his love for everyone, his incessant goofiness. Unlike the Disney productions with their sly jokes aimed at Mom and Dad, Barney has never conceded anything to adults. Love him or loathe him, he's not changing. And the kids who love him wouldn't have it any other way. 'Trivia' *This video aired on "PBS". *This video marked: **Another time 15:57 Colby is like HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!﻿ and "Time Lapse". **The first appearances of Colby's Clubhouse of the movie home video that from the Colby's Clubhouse segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video of while the Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *The Barney voice from "Up We Go!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *Filming for this video was originally scheduled for March 1994. But due to the lawsuit over the "I Love You" song, the production was pushed back to November 1994. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Three Lines, Three Corners", "A Sunny Snowy Day", "Barney's It's a Happy Day!" and "Ready Set Go". *This season was filmed at The Studios at Las Cruse, New Mexico. *The production for this video begin on December 1-31, 1994 and ended in January 1, 1995-February 1995. *This video was supposed to be originally released in July 10, 1996. However, but it was delayed until August 6, 1996. *The soundtrack was released on July 14, 1996 before this video was released on November 28, 1996. *Colby's has been a superstar in the United States for nearly ten years. Today, his special appeal reaches far beyond to touch children around the globe! For more information about what is going on in a specific country, click here: Argentina,Australia,Bolivia/Paraguay/Uruguay, Brazil, CentroAmerica, Chile, Colombia/Ecuador/Venezuela, Germany,Greece, Hong Kong, Ireland, Israel, Japan, Korean, Malaysia, Mexico, New Zealand, Peru,Philippines, Singapore, South Africa, Spain,Thailand, Turkey, United Kingdom and Venezuela. *"Colby's Clubhouse" can be seen by children on six continents. The show has been warmly received in over 100 countries. In March 1994, a panel of journalists voted the #1 children's program in Mexico has been translated and dubbed into many languages including Spanish, German, Italian, Hebrew, Portuguese, Greek, Thai and Mandarin Chinese. Since September 2002, Colby has been available to children in a localized version, produced in Hebrew, entirely in Israel Colby videos have enjoyed tremendous success internationally. In 10 years, millions of videocassettes have been sold around the world in markets including Malaysia and the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, South Africa, Germany, Italy, Singapore, the Ireland the first videos were distributed in Chile, which will be followed by releases throughout other parts of Latin America, including Brazil. Negotiations are in progress to distribute videos in the Middle East beginning in the UK, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa in August 3, 1994. *In 1996, the Barney Fan Club went international. The United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and Singapore have signed up thousands of members, and the clubs are growing. In less than one year, the UK fan club signed over 130,000 members. Plans are being made to launch clubs in other parts of the world. The Barney and Colby's Gang Magazine is now available internationally in the UK, Ireland, Singapore, Mexico and throughout Central and South America. Plans are being made to launch the magazine in other parts of the world. In 7 years, over 1699 million copies of the Barney Magazine have been sold in the UK, primarily through newsstand sales. In 1998, the Barney Magazine in Mexico won the CANIEM award for "Best Children's Magazine" from National Editorial Chamber videos have enjoyed tremendous success internationally. In just over three years, millions of videocassettes have been sold around the world in markets including Malaysia and the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, South Africa, Germany, Italy, Singapore, the UK and Ireland. More than 56 million Colby videos have been sold in North America. In Australia & New Zealand, 2 releases have gone platinum and 7 releases have achieved gold status. In September 1996, Tycoon Enterprises began distributing Spanish versions of Colby's Clubhouse videos in Mexico. PolyGram Video began distributing German language videos in November 1997. They launched the first Italian video in July 10, 2002. Plans are being made to distribute videos in Brazil in mid-1999, followed by releases throughout parts of Latin America and the Middle East by the end of the year stage show starring the popular Baby Bop and BJ, is currently touring across the Canada. In keeping with longtime affiliation with organizations that benefit ill or at-risk children, an integral part of the stage show tour is goodwill partnership with pediatric hospitals' Child Life programs will perform sing-alongs at hospital Child Life centers in each of the tour cities and will donate a library of videos to the hospitals Colby's Clubhouse™ can be seen by children on ten continents. The show has been warmly received in over 100 countries including the United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Israel,Spain, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico,Argentina, Chile, South Africa, Singapore and Malaysia In May 1998, "The Easter Show" went international! Mexico City's famed Auditorio Nacional and Monterey's Auditorio CoCola hosted 18 sold out shows, performed entirely in Spanish, May 29-June 7. Merchandise sales, per child, at these venues were 80% higher than those at the typical children's show in Mexico. "The Easter Show" crossed the pond in 1998. Nearly 1600,00 people attended the eighteen-city tour which commenced November 6. UK tour merchandise sales were approximately 16% from Rosemont Theater in Rosemont, IL higher per head than United States tour merchandise sales. In February 1998, "The Easter Show" was awarded Performance Magazine's 1997 "Reader's Poll Award" for the "Best Variety Show Tour of the Year." Previous recipients of this prestigious award include The Magic of David Copperfield, Cirque de Soleil, Walt Disney World on Ice, and the Moscow Circus. Was that the end of "The Star-Spangled Banner" at﻿ Colby's first musical touring stage show, "Colby's Clubhouse Live!: The Easter Show", began its United States tour in September 1996. In its two-year run, the show stopped in 75 cities and sold nearly 2 million tickets For the first time, a Spanish-language version of the singing "I Love You" Plush will be available internationally. The "Te quiero" Colby's is scheduled to be on select retail shelves by Easter in Concert in 1988 just like a The Backyard Show it's call "Colby's y Sus Amigos (formerly known as "¡La Gran del Casa Trébol con Colby y sus amigos!)": ¡El La Pascua de cumpleaños del golpe Espectáculo con Colby! I'm a teenager watching Barney, the Little Einstein's, blues clues, Dora the explorer, strawberry shortcake, Mickey mouse clubhouse, the wonder pets, Go Diego Go﻿ Thanks This is one episodes I don't have all of (the camping one is the other, and the only thing missing is the end); and half of that was accidentally taped over. It's Broadway star Krysta Rodriguez from SMASH and currently on Broadway in FIRST DATE!!﻿ Iwish they would make nickelodeon primarily aimed at children and adolescents aged sixteenth years old younger children ages of six walt disney was a light smoker PBS PTV Park was a outgoing and self deprecating not insecure in private cold and shy public he had low standards and low expections low standards when disney was five the family moved to a city moved back to the farm with his family the long lived weeks cartoons did provide disney does drink innaccessible in forgein suppressed does support disney was semitic a semite was semitic low standards That in December 24, 1994 The Sing with Barney Songs All About 1995 Buried Treasure song has such a along with Baby Bop and BJ's to come over to visit I wish Tim Dever will playing with his dolls for now on Bob West will start learning growing working studying getting in shape and fitness everyday every singled after day after day time after time he will say hey quite teasing me with big ears that hurts my feelings stop making fun at my ears that hurts my feelings stop making fun at my big ears that hurts my feelings they are just jealous﻿ Did anyone catch 2 camera mistakes? The first was at the end of in December 31, 1994-January 1, 1995 of Barney Magazine was launched and the other was during in December 31, 1994 . The mistakes Barney: The Movie was announced for a summer 1995 release, but it was later cancelled. This film was going be released by Geffen Pictures through Warner Bros Picture rovide a clue as to how musical numbers were worked into shows like Colby's Clubhouse.﻿ Danielle was mentioned by name a few times. The clip seen @ 37 seconds was taken from "The Price is Paid". At the beginning, Beau Clark (who was a cast member during seasons 1, but was brought back for the skit) mentions her name of the 1991 BYG video Her name was also spoken by Rachel about 6 minutes into the "Popular Crowd" home video the BJ, Baby Bop and the kids at my church will be singing "Hosanna" at our church's New Year Eve party. I'm so stoked cuz it's my favorite song since I was a kid watching Barney and the his Colby's Clubhouse of Backyard Gang and Friends and I taught it to them.﻿Thanks. This is one episodes I don't have all of (the camping one is the other, and the first thing missing); and half of that was accidentally taped over.﻿It's Broadway star Krysta Rodriguez from SMASH and currently on Broadway in FIRST DATE!!﻿ Barney & Friends begins airing outside of the United States and Canada Well guys here's the Barney & His Colby's Clubhouse Friends Easter Special home video. This was the 2nd episode of the Colby's Clubhouse series. This Barney's Sense-Sational Day were the third episode from Season 1 of Cloby's Clubhouse video and first national 1996 from Season 1 to have actually been film in Februrary 1995. While the other video Dawn's Reputation, Having Fun With Friends and Dealing With Bigots were filmed in December 1994. The following songs were featured in this 1996 home video Did anyone catch 2 camera mistakes? and the other was during in January 1995 The mistakes provide a clue as to how musical numbers were worked into shows like Barney & His Colby's Clubhouse Friends. Danielle was mentioned by name a few times. The clip seen @ 37 seconds was taken from "The Price is Paid". At the beginning, Beau Clark (who was a cast member during seasons 1, but was brought back for the skit) mentions her name Her name was also spoken by Rachel about 6 minutes into the The Babar Kids for Character with Barney Along with Morning Flag The BJ, Baby Bop and kids at my church will be singing "Hosanna" in December 31, 1994 at our Baby Bop's church's Christmas New Year Eve party I'm so stoked cuz it's my favorite song since I was a kid watching Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of the "I Love You" song (WP published Piggyback Songs and in turn owned the song). Lyons is unable to use it again until the lawsuit ends in December Barney V.S. Colbys Clubhouse and I taught it to them the radio show, Bedtime with Barney premiere. Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1992, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute the film's poster can be seen in the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jersey_Girl_(2004_film) Jersey Girl].'' *The Season 3 magic sparkles to make Barney come to life are used. *The Season 3 Barney doll used in this home video (only start) was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *Based on the film, two books were released. One titled The Easter Show and The Easter Show: The Birthday in On. Also based on the film was a board game released titled Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie - Follow The New Year Eve Video Game. *To promote the film, Barney, Bunch of Kids for Character Friends Character, Colby, Character Count Kids, Baby Bop, Kids, Wee Sing Character and BJ performed "Reach for The Sky" on November 1996 in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.px;">After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney ("'It's Tradition'" is the 8th episode from Season 4 of '"'Play Ball!" is the tenth episode from fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney shows his friends his new Vend-O-Ball machine, which dispenses a variety of balls when you push a button. He warns them not to push the red button because it's not working properly, in other words, it may be broken. But while everyone else is having fun playing ball games from bowling to miniature golf, Scooter talks Baby Bop into pushing the red button. Baby Bop pushes the red button and gets surrounded by lots of pink and green pool balls, which matches Baby Bop's color. '''Theme: Ball Games Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Danny * Hannah * Keesha * Robert * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # When You Have a Ball # The Exercise Song # Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball # Share Your Stuff # In and Out the Windmill # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Danny. * This marks the last appearance of the 1996 Baby Bop costume. International Edits * "Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball" was shortened to two verses for international airings.'Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Barney explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Barney Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. '''Educational Theme': Family Traditions Stories: The Story Quilt Cast *Barney *Alissa *Ashley *Kristen *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #The More We Get Together #A Family Tradition #Looby Loo #The Fiesta Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Barney Bag #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #I Love You Trivia *The picnic pictures shown on the school bulletin board featured Generation 2 cast members Ashley, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha, Kim, and Maria. These pictures were most likely taken at a season opener picnic. *This is the only time Alissa and Stella the Storyteller appeared together. International Edits *In dubbed versions to this episode, "The More We Get Together" is removed. Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (debut)﻿ Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The marked the beginning of the Barney and Friends' Second Generation (July 8, 1997 – August 27, 2002). **The first appearances of Hannah and Chip. **The thirteenth episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Barney's Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4aired, the Season 1-3 theme song was still used for these home videos. However, this version of "I Love You" is similar to the Season 4 version. *The Adventure Screen goes from being a portable television-like set on wheels to being animated with CGI. *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *After singing "The Noble Duke of York," Chip, Hannah, and Kim don't see Barney coming to life. *As Baby Bop and BJ are leaving, a crew member is seen holding the dog before he comes into Baby Bop's arms. Full Video